


You Wash My Back, I'll Wash Yours

by princedeadend



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, MY BRAND, Rimming, Shower Sex, where do i even begin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princedeadend/pseuds/princedeadend
Summary: “Hey, Keith, wanna shower with me? Conserve water? You wash my back, I’ll wash yours?” Keith mocks in an exaggerated tone.“Uh yeah, I just wanted you to do half the job.”Keith raises an eyebrow looking unimpressed.“And maybe suck your dick.”“There it is.”





	You Wash My Back, I'll Wash Yours

Lance shivers as calloused hands drag along his shoulders, fingertips brushing the sides of his neck, before trailing down his spine to the small of his back. They move to his slim hips where the fingers press into raised bone. A breathy exhale slips between his lips. Fuck, he loves these hands. Laced fingers squeezing reassuringly before parting for battle. Their strength and dexterity in combat, clenched tightly around the red bayard, well, the black bayard now. The way they frame his face, hold his jaw, wind around his neck when they make it back alive. How they cling to him, clawing patterns into his back. The way they can pull moans from him with only the slightest crook of a digit. But in this moment, with hot water beating down his chest and lips pressed to the nape of his neck, he couldn’t care less what Keith’s hands are capable of as long as they’re on him.

In all fairness, Lance _had_ invited Keith to shower with him under the most innocent of pretenses. Exhaustion settled heavy into their bones and honestly, he’d just been looking for a way to get out of having to wash the sweat and grime away himself. The less effort he had to exert, the better. Regardless of how tired he was though, he couldn’t help how his breaths quickened as Keith rubbed soap down his thighs, hands seeming to linger, almost hesitating before slipping between his legs.

He wasn’t prepared for the full body shiver when Keith’s hands wrapped around his already half-hard dick, stroking him from root to tip and back again. He could feel Keith’s own hardness pressing between his thighs.

“Can’t get enough, huh?” He ignored the way his voice sounded strained, a little more so than he anticipated. Lance can hear the smirk in the way Keith chuckles in his ear.

He’s not sure when or how they’d become so intimate. One minute they’d been having a yelling match on the training deck, jaws clenched, eyes glaring, and heat rolling off each other in waves. The next moment their teeth were clacking, breaths labored, as they pulled at each other. An agreement to use each other to scratch a mutual itch had gone soft somewhere along the way. They didn’t immediately kick the other out after rutting together, holding back quaking moans. A cry of a name, a flurry of praise had made them willing, wanting. Fucking fueled by frustrations and a fear of the unknown shifted towards lying shoulder to shoulder, hands laced together loosely, a little shyly, as they talked about home, family (or lack thereof), and their dreams. Tender looks and lingering touches hadn’t relieved the animosity entirely but Lance isn’t sure he’d want it any other way.

Keith’s tongue traces his earlobe and around the shell. “Something like that,” he murmurs with a calculated flick of his wrist. His thumb drags along the tip gathering pre-cum before the water is able to wash it away. 

Lance can’t help the hitch in his breathing or how he presses back into Keith’s chest, hand still working him. “Fuck…” he whispers as he reaches out to hold himself steady against the wall. Keith’s lips drag across his skin collecting water droplets with his tongue. He presses kisses here...sucks marks that won’t last until morning there…

The smallest of gestures leave Lance feeling like he’s being dismantled piece by piece, exposed beneath dark eyes that scorch the skin they touch. Normally he’d shy away from something so raw. The need to hide his self-consciousness, his weakness, outweighing everything else. But with Keith, he revels in his nakedness.

“Ah, ah...” Lance bites his lip, head hanging as Keith continues to touch him. He watches as long pale fingers twist and tease, his toes curling in response to the heat pooling in his stomach. 

Keith’s chin settles on his shoulder. “I want you.” It’s simply stated.

Lance sucks air through his teeth. “Looks like you’ve already got me,” he replies gesturing to his crotch with the hand not keeping him upright. Keith snorts in his ear.

“You know what I mean, ass.”

“Well if you don’t stop, I’m gonna finish in your hand and then all you’ll be getting is disappointment.” He can practically hear Keith’s eyes roll as he releases his dick.

“And they say romance is dead.”

Lance smirks as he sinks to his knees in front of Keith. His fingers brush across his hips gently, barely touching which raises goosebumps despite the warmth of the water running down flushed skin and the steam clinging to the air. He turns his gaze upward, locking on to Keith’s eyes. Leaning in, he brushes his cheek against Keith’s cock pulling the smallest gasp from between his lips. 

“A soul set ablaze  
and eyes that pierce darkest days  
I fall endlessly.”

Keith quirks an eyebrow clearly unsure how to respond. “Uh, what?”

It’s Lance’s turn to roll his eyes before landing a playful swat on Keith’s ass. “Poetry, Keith, poetry. You want romance? I’ll give you romance. Prose by yours truly.”

“ _You_ came up with that?” 

The disbelief in Keith’s voice may or may not hurt Lance’s pride just a touch but he doesn’t let it show. Instead he puffs out his chest and squares his jaw hoping he exudes confidence and authority even if he is on his knees with a dick leaking on his collarbones. “On the spot too.” Lance turns his attention back to the task at hand and licks the slit firmly before he closes his lips around the head. Keith jerks at the sudden heat, unable to hold back a moan when Lance releases him with a pop. “I call it ‘Keith’.” 

Keith turns his head to the side with a dry cough. “That’s original,” he mumbles attempting nonchalance. The blush that sweeps along his cheeks gives him away and Lance can’t help but grin, enthusiasm renewed.

“One of a kind, baby.” Without further hesitation, Lance sinks down on Keith’s length in one swift move until Keith is curled in on himself and gasping at the tight heat of Lance’s throat. He clings to Lance’s shoulders, exhaling pants of hot breath that ruffle the damp hair at Lance’s crown.

“God, at least your mouth is good for something,” Keith mumbles as he rights himself.

Lance snorts around his mouthful, eyes glinting in false annoyance with quirked eyebrows. The furrow in his brow softens in response to the gentle brush of a thumb across his cheek that ends with Keith cupping his jaw, expression fond. 

He sucks harder, determined to break Keith, drive him to the edge. There’s something satisfying in being able to push your rival to that point of desperation and he hums when fingers twine into his short hair, gripping tight. He continues to bob his head and catches Keith watching him beneath hooded eyes, wet lips parted as he starts to breathe a little heavier. Nails scratch at his scalp and he moans sending a shiver up Keith’s spine.

The hands start to pull at his head, urging him on. Lance relaxes his jaw and gives a small nod. Gives permission. Permission that Keith wastes no time taking advantage of. He rocks his hips forward shallowly, holding Lance’s head still as he adjusts. “Lance…fuck…” He sounds more breathless than he expected to and they’ve barely gotten started.

Keith picks up the pace, fucking farther into Lance’s mouth, relishing the way Lance’s throat feels around his cock. He’s not going to last long, not like this. Not with Lance looking up at him doe-eyed even as he starts to choke. He’s already riding the edge, too keyed up, body tense.

“ _God, yes_ …”

Lance’s eyes water but it’s impossible to distinguish the tears from the water running down his face. Lance chokes again, gasping through a smirk when Keith pulls away, cum spilling over his bottom lip and running messily down his chin. He swallows before leaning back into the shower stream, eyes on Keith who’s watching the water wash cum down his chest, mixing with the warm water in a swirl as it goes down the drain.

Keith reaches his hands out to him, as if he’d be much help, as Lance rises from his knees. “Good?” Keith just nods, slightly dazed, eyelids heavy. He wraps his arms around Lance’s shoulders while Lance’s go to his waist and hums at the feeling of lazy circles being drawn along his skin, shuddering when it tickles. He tilts his head up and presses his lips to Lance’s sweetly before prying his mouth open with his tongue to lick the taste of himself off the roof of Lance’s mouth. Keith moans, rolling his body forward, feeling how hard Lance still is for him.

 

The kiss turns to small pecks before Keith turns around, Lance’s mouth chasing after him. He reaches his arms up and back to wrap around Lance’s neck again as he grinds his ass into Lance’s hips. He arches his back and presses harder. 

Lance moans in his ear, the tip of his nose ghosting along the lobe before he takes it between his lips and sucks, teeth grazing the soft skin. He turns his attention to Keith’s neck and bites, nipping along his shoulder. His hands caress his sides, sliding up and across Keith’s chest, fingers brushing over his nipples, squeezing them gently until Keith is sighing and murmuring softly. He grinds his hips hard against Keith’s ass and gets a breathy moan in return. Lance pulls away just enough to run his fingers into the cleft of Keith’s ass, circling his hole and pressing at it. Not hard enough to enter, just enough to tease.

“Fuck me,” Keith gasps so quietly Lance almost misses it. Almost.

“Mmm, what was that?”

“I said fuck me,” he grits out again.

Lance’s fingers circle again, pushing harder now with intent. He’s able to slip the tip of his finger in, crooking it slightly in tight heat that already has his toes curling in anticipation.

Keith cries out this time. “Please, _Lance_ , please. Fuck me.”

Lance smacks his ass and Keith hisses at the sting. “As you wish. Let’s get you dried off and out of…” he trails off as Keith leans around the shower divider, bent over to pick something up and returns with a familiar bottle.

“Ohoho, so you were planning this…”

Keith rolls his eyes. “And you weren’t?”

“Of course not.”

“Hey, Keith, wanna shower with me? Conserve water? You wash my back, I’ll wash yours?” he mocks in an exaggerated tone.

“Uh yeah, I just wanted you to do half the job.”

Keith raises an eyebrow looking unimpressed.

“And maybe suck your dick.”

“There it is.”

“You act like you weren’t just rubbing your ass against me and begging me to fuck you.”

“I was never hiding my intentions.” Keith turns again to face the wall, looking coyly over his shoulder, before parting his legs and bending over, palms flat against the wall, spine curved gently, ass raised. He wiggles it slightly, watching in satisfaction as Lance’s mouth goes dry. “Now are you going to fuck me or not?”

Lance clears his throat and runs his hands down Keith’s shoulders and along his spine appreciatively. He grabs handfuls of Keith’s ass, spreading him, eyeing his pink hole before his hands shift back up, thumbs settling in the dimples of his lower back. “Fuuuuck,” he groans in reverence.

For the second time, Lance kneels before Keith, disregarding the dull ache in his knees. It strikes him then in that moment that he’d likely endure any variety of discomfort if it were for Keith but that’s emotional baggage he wasn’t expecting to have but still baggage he’ll have to unpack at a later time. A night alone, rarer these days, when he can recall the softness in indigo eyes, crinkling at the edges through a grin at some one-liner meant to tease more than ridicule. The way he’ll occasionally have a source of company late at night in an abandoned wing of the castle that doesn’t comment on the tear tracks drying on his cheeks, doesn’t even spare a second look. Simply leans against him as he wonders what his family thinks happened to him. No, he needs to be left alone on his own to melt into a solitary puddle. Not when he’s wrapped around a warm body, nose buried in dark hair, words of affection on the tip of his tongue. Words said not in the heat of the moment, easily excused, but in the quietness afterwards where they carry far more weight. And certainly not when he’s being presented with an ass just begging to be eaten.

The owner of said ass cocks an eyebrow as he unknowingly watches Lance go through an internal crisis. “You just gonna stare at it?”

Lance clears his throat and snorts as he gives him another swat. “I mean, I could. Have you seen your ass?”

“Hmm, not from that angle.”

“It’s a good look, babe.”

Keith starts to throw back another comment but is cut off by a moan that dissolves into a quietly hissed “fuck” as Lance’s tongue circles his hole.

“Mmm, we’ll get to that” and Keith can hear the heat in Lance’s voice, catches the satisfied grin on his lips before he leans back in tasting every inch of him. Lance’s hands drift to the back of Keith’s thighs, fingertips pressing into the soft flesh while he licks into Keith.

Keith keens, rocking back into Lance’s face trying to get more. And that’s just it. He always wants more. Can’t get enough. And that realization in itself is terrifying. There’s a reason he keeps most people at arm's length but he’s finding it harder and harder to do with Lance; more interested in being curled around him, a reassuring presence at his side. He’d hardly noticed how thoroughly Lance had invaded his space, his thoughts.

He’s pulled out of his head by the click of the bottle followed by Lance’s thumb slipping in easily alongside his tongue. The ache in his backside reminds him of the dark hours of early morning spent riding Lance into his mattress hell-bent on forgetting everything from his newfound responsibilities to why Shiro doesn’t seem to have come back quite right to the way he can physically feel his heart clench affectionately in response to the cheesy pick-up lines he used to cringe at.

Lance’s other thumb presses into him, opening him up and spreading him, tongue pushing inside and it’s enough to make Keith squirm, fingers trying to find purchase on the slick tiles. “Holy shit.” His voice comes out as barely more than a hoarse whisper.

“God, you’re so tight.” Before Keith can complain about the loss of Lance’s tongue, two fingers take its place, thrusting into him, stretching and stroking at his walls.

“Hnng, fuck.” Keith groans at the slight burn but can’t help but push back. He feels Lance rise to his feet and his fingers crook just enough to tease him, leave him frustrated and wanting. He begins to growl a demand for more until Lance’s free hand reaches around and fists his leaking cock, slipping a third finger inside him as he jerks forward into Lance’s grip. He hates that he practically sobs out a whimper. He’s overwhelmed but already worked up again, arousal curling in his gut, as Lance fingers him ever so slowly, hand on his dick moving even slower. He can’t take it.

“ _Lance_ , please. Fuck. _Please._ ”

Lance retracts his hands after a final thrust and Keith feels suddenly empty. “Yes, sir.” He doesn’t need to see him to know that Lance is grinning as he slicks himself up. His body feels like it’s vibrating and it’s only exacerbated by the blunt tip of Lance’s cock pressing into him at an agonizing pace. He’s stretched inch by inch, _finally_ being filled the way he’s been craving. His breaths quicken and he exhales a series of curses until Lance bottoms out with a satisfied moan of Keith’s name.

Lance digs his fingers into Keith’s hips, certain he’ll leave bruises. Wouldn’t be the first time, won’t be the last. He can’t bring himself to care when he’s surrounded by tight heat. It’s dizzying. _Keith_ is dizzying. Keith turns his head again, watching Lance’s hips as they drive into him again and again. His eyes are glazed over, mouth open as he pants, wet hair clinging to his face and neck and already curling at the ends.

“ _Fuck_. God, you’re beautiful. You’re so beautiful.” He can’t tell if the flush that blooms along Keith’s neck and into his cheeks is from the praise or arousal. It doesn’t matter. He’s babbling now, unable to stop as he rocks into Keith relentlessly. “You feel so good, baby. Mmm, so good…”

Keith cries out as his arms buckle, collapsing to his elbows. He rests his forehead on his clenched fists, moaning shamelessly, any fear of being heard long forgotten. His legs are starting to tremble and Lance knows he’s close, so close. He shifts forward, arms moving to encircle Keith’s torso, face buried in the crook of his neck and sucking a bruise into the sensitive skin.

Keith grinds back against him, breathless at how _full_ he feels, reveling in how absolutely enveloped he is in Lance. Pressed to his chest, wrapped in his arms, his voice still murmuring praises, the obscenely wet sounds of their fucking. His cock is hard, so painfully hard, between his legs and the pressure is building low in his abdomen. His knees begin to falter but Lance holds him up, positions changing only slightly but just enough to nail him where he needs it most and he comes with a shout, cum splattering the wall he’s leaning on heavily to keep himself upright.

“Good job, baby,” Lance growls in his ear. His voice is low, gravelly, and it sends a chill down Keith’s spine. Keith can only whimper in response, over sensitive as Lance fucks into him harder, hips beginning to stutter.

He winces as Lance pulls out suddenly and feels cum painting his back in messy streaks, some of it running into the cleft of his ass and down his thighs. He can’t even bring himself to care, too worn out to shoot him a sarcastic comment. His body aches all over but his veins are buzzing. 

Lance recovers quicker than he does and pulls him into his arms, turning him around. He kisses Keith softly as he guides them back under the running water and it’s all Keith can do to cling to him, arms twined around Lance’s neck for support. Lance’s hands run across his shoulders, down his back, and between his legs all the while peppering his cheeks with kisses.

“See? I told you. You wash my back, I’ll wash yours.”

Keith summons the energy to lift his head and stare deadpan at Lance.

“Unfuckingbelievable.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to holler at and/or with me on [Tumblr](https://princedeadend.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/princedeadend)!


End file.
